Child under the Moonlight
by It's a dream
Summary: Aoko bears the child Kaitou kid gave her while being drunk. After that, Kaito decides to leave. What happens over the years and when will secrets be revealed? - KaitoxAoko Three-Shot! /COMPLETED
1. 1 A newborn child

**This is a two-shot story! I have been thinking about this plot about a few weeks now, so finally decided to make a two-shot fanfic with it!**

**Summary:****  
>Aoko bears the child Kaitou kid gave him while being drunk. After that Kaito decides to leave. What happens over the years and when will secrets be revealed? <strong>  
><strong><br>**Child under the moonlight [Part 1]

"Kaito.." a voice said.

It was that of Aoko. The 19th year old girl wore her everyday clothes. Her chocolate brown hair slipped over her right shoulder as she Looked at the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry Aoko but I decided."

Her face got torn in between as she looked shocked at Kaito.

"Is it because of Takumi? Or maybe Kaitou KID?" She asked as she stared at him in disbelieve.

"No it isn't about that.. at all." He looked rather sad. Something she didn't saw him making that face that much. Kaito was never good at showing his expressions. He always hid them behind his grinning faces. "It's just that I'm going aboard in London. Don't worry I'll be back." He lied while trying to calm her down.

"When will you come back?" She asked him.

"It might take some years but I promise I'll be back." He winked at her but trembled. He was her best friend, childhood friend and the one she loved in secret.

"Okay, you promised so you better be!" she yelled softly at him.

"Don't worry I won't forget," Kaito said while a soft smile came across his face. "Take good care of your son. I won't be able to see him for some years so I probably miss a huge part of his childhood."

"Kaito, you're so father-like. Sometimes I wished you where his father and not that stupid Kaitou kid.." she said as her face fell. She remembered it, it's a bit hazy though but she still remembered it.

Kaito remained silence as he stared at her.

Another memory passed through and Aoko smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad you're the one who gave him a name. Then.. I can think of you when I see him."

Aoko waited for Kaito to say something but she could see something was troubling him. She got worried. "Is something wrong Kai-" without finishing her sentence something unexpected happened.

He kissed her.

For the first time since they met. This was their first time. She closed her eyes softly as she enjoyed the moment. The feeling, it was such a warm feeling.

Kaito then broke away and looked her right into the eye. "Aoko.. I love you." He said as he looked at her. Obviously Aoko blushed as she tried to find some words. Then suddenly that Kaitou Kid rushed through her mind.

That damned thief made her pregnant. She figured that Kid was also drunk at the time so she knew it wasn't something he'd planned. But still. She also remembered Kaito's face when she told him.  
>His eyes held that of sadness, he must've felt really bad. Not only for her, but Aoko thought that It may also have hint that Kaito really liked her. He even showed it when there was a Kid heist. He never really cheered for Kid anymore. He always kept in the dark.<p>

"I love you too, maybe even more then you love me." She whispered as Kaito left the scenario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years ago..<strong>_

"Why.." she said in shock. "It can't be possible right!"

Her father had been insulting Kid for hours and cursed him to death when he heard what he had done to his daughter.

She was pregnant. And not just pregnant, but pregnant of the famous Kaitou Kid. It took a matter of time before the news went worldwide and everyone knew about it.

She hated Kid even more for doing this to her. But everyone else disagreed. They adored the unborn child like it was a god. Still she couldn't hate he child because of it.

Not long after it went worldwide a sad Kaito went to her. "I heard what happened."

Aoko nodded softly.

"I'm sorry Aoko."

"Why are you apologizing, you couldn't do a thing about it." She replied.

_You don't know the half of it.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 months after that..<strong>_

"Kid!" A voice said angrily as she appeared and Kaitou was shocked at first sight. But hid it later on.

"Nakamori-san" Kid said while showing no sign of sadness or happiness or anything else in between.

Aoko felt an uneasy feeling, though somehow it felt familiar. She didn't know how she could explain it but it did. They stood both on the roof looking at each other. Under the blue moonlight.

"Y-you made me pregnant.. and because of you. B-beacause of you!" she snarled but got cut off by Kaitou. "I apologize, I didn't meant to do that to you." He said softly. "I never intended to make you pregnant and I am truly sorry. " He finished and looked away.

He couldn't face her. If she'd figured it out he would be toast, or maybe even worser.

Then suddenly something Kaito didn't expected happened.

She cried. Tears fell down her cheek as she let it all out. "You idiot! I've been pregnant for 7 months now. And.. our child will be born in 3 months. I wanted to let you know that you're not welcome after he's born!" she yelled at him and Kaito felt like an arrow went just right through his heart.

_Aoko.. Im sorry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months later..<strong>_

The camera crew was at the hospital, even the Kaitou Kid fans. Today was the day, the day Kaitou kids son would be born.. and of course Aoko's too. Kaito was there too. he was very nervous and waited in the waiting room where all the camera crews where waiting too. They interviewed him because he knew Aoko as the best. But he didn't want to tell that much about it.

"Does Nakamori-san already have a name for the child?" Someone of the crew asked.

Kaito nodded slowly. "Yeah, she asked me to think about a name.." he answered straight.

Everyone else's eyes widened and became curious by every second. "Tell us more about it!" But before he answered a soft cry went through the room. And everyone went silence.

"The child is born!" One cried and everyone entered the room. Kaito last entered the room and looked around in curiosity. He then spot Aoko lying in bed, she was awake and looked healthy too.  
>He then saw the child Aoko held in her arms. It was <em>his <em>child..

Kaito walked towards her. "Aoko, how are you feeling?" he asked still a bit worried if nothing bad happened to her during the child-birth.

Aoko turned to Kaito and smiled. "I'm fine. And so is this little boy."

"He's beautiful."

"I know," she smiled again and it made Kaito feel good. It didn't felt like it was his child. But it really was. And she didn't even know it. He cursed himself.

"Kaito, don't look sad.." she said as she saw him staring down at the ground. "Like I promised, you may think of a name for him."

Both had totally forgot that the camera crew was sending this live on television and Kaito was thinking. "A name that represents the Kid then.. What about Takumi? The meaning behind it is adroit, artisan and skilful." Aoko nodded and smiled. Just this time I agree with you Kaito.

So from now on your name is Takumi, Nakamori Takumi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years after Kaito left…<strong>_

A boy run through the garden as he was about to climb a three.

"Ojiisan! Look I'm climbing a tree!" he said excitedly. And all Nakamori Ginzo could do was to smile at his grandson. Even when it also was the son of the Kaitou kid. "Oi, you'll hurt yourself." He said weakly and a 24 years old woman walked in. "Takumi! Come down! It's way too dangerous." She cried at him.

"Aaaww, but mom!" he wanted to say something more but got cut off by Aoko. "No buts, get down here." She repeated and the 7 year old Takumi obeyed.

"I'm bored now." He said annoyed.

Nakamori Ginzo laughed. "As expected of _his _son."

This took Takumi's attention. "Oh yeah! Ojiisan could you tell me more about Kaitou-kid? He's my father isn't he?" He said as he hopped toward Ginzo. "Or that is what most people say when they see me walking on street."

"You are quite popular aren't you.." Aoko said smiling softly. She knew she couldn't hide it. Takumi was Kid's son after all. Many people ask about his photograph when they meet him on street. The only thing is that he doesn't have any photograph yet, so he always draws a picture of himself just like the Kaitou Kid did on heists.

Ginzo sighed. "He's the most irritating person on Earth, thrust me," he said as he glared at the sky. And Takumi just stared at him while a lot of questions about his father went through his mind. "But he was a honest and good person, even for a thief I can say." He didn't want to deny it but it was true. He was a good person.

"Ojiisan, can I be at his next heist tomorrow? I want to meet my father so badly!" he cried at him.

Aoko's eyes widened at this. "No." she said while fisting her hands and Takumi went silence.

"M-Mom.." he murmured slowly as he watched her mother feeling uneasy.

He knew how he was born. She told him a few months ago. He was shocked at first but forgot about the shocking part fast because of his young age.

Suddenly a red flower popped out his hands and Takumi smiled at her. "Mom, don't feel bad! I don't want you too.. But I never ever met daddy.. Can I just see him for once? Just this one time.." He asked her and Aoko smiled at the way her son popped out an rose. It reminded him of something Kaito did to her when she was young. But suddenly she froze.

He never met his father.. Sort of like Kaito. He did know his father, but just for 8 years. After he died.. no she didn't want to think about that again. It was one of the worst day of her life.  
>But what If Kid died? Then he would never be able to meet his real father. No she didn't wanted to do that to her son. <em>Never..<em>  
><strong><br>**"You can go.." Aoko said softly as she went with her fingers through his hair. His hair reminded her strangely of Kaito. It was spiky just like his. But on the other hand.. So was Kid's hair.

"He can?" Ginzo asked her in confusion. He had talked with Aoko about this before but she never seemed to agree with him. Yes, Ginzo changed a lot during the 5 years. He seemed to like the Kid more often since Kid helped him out many times. But Aoko still wasn't. She said she would never forgive him for what he did.

Takumi jumped up and down in excitement. "Whoa! Yes! I finally can meet daddy!" He cheered.

Aoko smiled softly as one person crossed his mind.

_Kaito.. _She never heard something from him again. Nothing not a single word he just disappeared in thin air. But Aoko decides to wait for him. It was a promise, and she held her at his promise.

_Oh, Kaito..  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**That was part 1. Hope you like it! Next chapter will be the last one yup. I'll update when I at least get 4 reviews! It's the only thing that supports me by making chapters xD I know odd but okay, enjoy!**


	2. 2 Meeting

**As promised the next chapter is up! It was supposed to be the last one but It will be too long to my interest if I'd make this the last one. So I promise the next one will be the last one.**

**Before you read this story, please look at this picture which I drew! It shows how Takumi looks like so it gives you a better look at the story.**

**LINK:**  
><strong>Deviantart .comgallery/#/d3kn57i**

**Summary:**  
><strong>Aoko bears the child Kaitou kid gave him while being drunk. After that Kaito decides to leave. What happens over the years and when will secrets be revealed?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Child under the moon [Part 2]<strong>  
><em><br>Oh Kaito.._

She remembered the years that followed after he left. She never heard of him again. She called him many times by phone, but he never answered. She was worried badly and called to all schools in London. But no school had a boy under the name ´_Kuroba Kaito_´.

Was he still alive? She didn't knew, but she didn't gave up. She held thrust in him and Aoko still does.  
>Every time she looked at her son, she somehow saw Kaito. Just like Kaito, he loved to play with magic. But that's because he's Kids son, she figured. But she never knew that Kid was such a noisy person. Or that was the part Takumi got from her..<p>

"I can't wait!" Takumi said happily as he hugged her mother. "I can finally see tou-san!" he cheered.

Aoko kneeled down and looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, but don't forget. We don't know how he's going to act. So stay calm, I'll be with you." She stated and Takumi nodded in excitement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The night of the heist..<strong>_

Kaito stood there. Just a Kuroba Kaito, as he watched the police's in all the places. He knew it, the diamond that laid here was the Pandora crystal. And he also knew the danger that laid ahead.

The time he left, it was such a hard time for him. He never actually went to England. He always stayed in Japan.

He sheltered. Not because of Aoko and Takumi. _Though it was also something he regret._  
>But that day after he left.. <em>They <em>found out his identity. He knew that if he'd stayed they would actually kill him and Aoko. And of course their son Takumi too. Since he was the one that always hang around Aoko.  
><em><strong><br>Flashback to the day Kaito left..  
><strong>_  
><em>"Aoko, I want to you hide. Find a safe place." He said as he placed his hands on Aoko's shoulders. Looking straight at her.<em>

Aoko looked confused at Kaito. "What? Why?" she as she broke away from him.

They both walked at the park and ate some Ice cream. He took a lick of his Ice cream as he stared at the ground. "Please, Aoko.. What If Kid had enemies? Just _**if **__he had any? Then that would mean you two will be in danger. And I don't want to risk losing you. Never." He stated._

Aoko blushed slightly at his reaction as she finished her Ice cream. Kaito just _**cared **__about her.  
><em>But she knew he was right. What if Kid really had any? Maybe they we're after her child. No, she didn't want to risk that.

"I think you're right," she said as she nodded at him. "Thanks for telling me Kaito. I'm sure to remember that!" she smiled at him and Kaito felt relieved for a second.

"But now I have something bad to tell you."

"What's the bad news then?"

He watched the doves flying over in the sky and closed his eyes. "Aoko, I'm going aboard.."

_**End flashback..**_

It's been so long since he saw her face. Even that of their son. Kaito saw him last when he was just 3 years old. He never watched the Nakamori family on TV. Yes, they we're on television. A lot of times actually. They always seemed to change locations for their own security as Kaito asked of Aoko many years ago. And Nakamori Ginzo seemed to live with them. Kaito watched the first year that he left on television. But decided to stop watching them from the second year. It was too hard to see his love and child growing up without being with them. He ignored looking all pictures or reading stories related to the Nakamori family.

He ran into an alley where he clashed into a small boy. Kaito blinked as he saw the boy.

He had chocolate brown hair, and spiky. And somehow familiar. But he couldn't see that much of the little guy since it was dark and there was no lamppost in the alley. "Auuchh.." He moaned as he tried to get up.

Kaito shook his head and walked to him. "Are you alright?" he asked him as he inspected the place. Still no sign of _them_.

"I'm okay!" he smirked. "I gotta go now, I have to find tou-san!" he cried as he ran away in excitement.

Kaito stared at the boy who ran away. "Such an energetic child.." he scoffed as he started to begin his probably last and final heist.

"Tonight will be serious, I have to take everyone in safety as much as I can. Even if I have to pay my life for it." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere outside the building..<strong>_

"Aoko, this is like the first time in years that you're going to a Kid heist!" Keiko said as she gasped by seeing her.

"I know, but this time it's for Takumi," she sighed as her hands started to shook a little. "He said he wanted to meet his father. And I can't just take that dream away from him." Aoko replied at her best friend. Keiko was always with them after Kaito left. He tried to cheer her up as hard as she can. And Aoko loved her for that.

"I understand. And I also do think it's the best for him." Keiko then blinked and looked around. "Eh? But where is Takumi-chan?"

Aoko's eyes widened as she looked for him. "What? Where the hell did he go!" she cried as she ran to search for him, leaving Keiko behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey isn't that Kid's son?"<p>

"Yeah! He's actually on his heist?"

"Hey Nakamori-sama what are you doing here?"

Takumi stopped running to look at a man who just asked him something and looked him right in the eye. A serious look came across his face. "I'm going to see my father! Even if he doesn't want to!" he cried and ran again. Into the building Kid was supposed to be now.

* * *

><p>Kaito, disguised as someone else stood on the roof. Preparing the last few things before the show started. There was still no sign of them, oh well it was better that way. But that would mean they're going to show up at which would probably be not so good.<p>

Kaito sighed as the door suddenly banged open and the inspector ran in. "Hey! What are you doing on the roof! You're supposed to be with me!" he yelled at him.

Kaito turned to him and smirked. Nakamori-keibu of course knew that smirk. The famous Poker face.

"Kaitou Kid!" he yelled at him, but not in an aggressive deadly way like he used to.

A big smoke appeared and Kaito had put off the disguise, revealing Kaitou Kid. "Nice to see you again, Inspector." He grinned at him while his hands we're calmly in his pockets.

"Inspector, I have something important to tell you."

"So do I, Kid."

He grinned. "Okay, then I'll start," he took a deep breath. "Tonight.. will be my last heist. I don't know whether I'll survive or not." His smile faded slowly.

"Also, tonight will be dangerous. Tell all the fans they've got to go home. It's not safe."

Nakamori Ginzo's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean Kid? What are you blabbering about!"  
>he almost freaked out. Wasn't he non-violent? Then it would mean <strong>no killing<strong>.

He calmed down and looked Kid right into the eyes. "I don't understand."

"Just do it, It's for everyone's safety. I don't care about my own."

4 smoke bombs went off and the other second he disappeared. Leaving Nakamori Ginzo puzzled behind. But this was Kid he was talking about. He's honest and a good person. Suddenly he froze.

_Its not safe.._Those words flew right into his mind. He then thought about Aoko and Takumi. They were here. They might be in danger too.

Ginzo shook off his thoughts and started running. This time not to go after Kid. But to find his daughter and grandson.

_I didn't even had the time to tell him Takumi's here too.._

* * *

><p>"Takumi! Where are you?"<p>

She ran, and ran. Until she found him. So she could hug him and so he could make her happy like no other could. But that never happened. There was only a scream of fair that could be heard.

"Aoko Nakamori, I guess. I have some important things to do with you."

She gasped and yelled for someone to help her. But she was alone, and no one could help her.

It went silence after that.

* * *

><p>Kaito was crawling in the pipes from above. He was closer by the Pandora than ever.<br>He wasn't smiling at all. He knew it, today could be his last day. He felt bad..

He would break his promise to Aoko if he were to die today. He bit his lip at the thought.

He wanted to tell her so badly, that he is the infamous Kaitou Kid. Telling her that he's the real father of Takumi. But he didn't had the courage for it. In fact, he turned his back to them and Kaito felt bad about that.

In the years that he left.. It wasn't something you really call _left_. He always stayed home with his mother. But always hid in his father's secret room if there was someone else other than his mother.

Kaito always put on a disguise if he wanted to go outside. He never went outside looking like himself.  
>He remembered the time Aoko went to his house to talk to Chikage. It was 2 years after he left.<p>

He was lucky that Aoko didn't discovered that in fact the person that was with Chikage was Kaito himself. She had grown a lot since then, not just the height but also her character had grown. She seemed to watch over the people she cared about a lot more then she used to. Sadly he never actually met his son after that since he wasn't with her that day.

"I've got to focus, especially today!" Kaito murmured while taking out some object. He pushed on the button and suddenly all lights went off.

He heard the police man from beneath yelling at each other and Kaito knew this was his moment.

A smoke bomb went off and Kid appeared.

"Ladies and gentleman," Kaito said as he held his hands up. He was inspecting all the polices around him, to find no Nakamori-keibu around. He smiled._ Good he followed my instruction. _"Tonight will be a very special day to remember. May good luck be on my side.." he said in a very serious tune but was still smirking.

All the polices ran towards Kid but he vanished using a flash bomb and appeared in front of the Pandora.

He held no expression on his face. "Ah, so this is the crystal my father got killed for.."

Many polices went quite in confusing. Did they heard that good?

Kaito turned to the police and grinned. "Sorry but I'll be taking this with me. And if this is the crystal I've been looking for then I won't be giving this one back. I apologize." He said while he let an capsule fall to the ground.

Kaito smirked as he put on a mask. "Sleep well."

He then ran towards the roof. He knew it wasn't safe yet. He knew they were looking for him.  
>So he needed a safe place. And that is none other than the roof, under the blue moonlight.<p>

* * *

><p>He ran towards the roof with the Pandora crystal in his pocket while nobody was following him since they were asleep. He could see through the windows that there still are some fans. But the amount has decreased.<p>

"Damn, when are they going to show up already?" Kaito grumbled as he fisted his hand. He was alerter than ever today.

Kaito heard a voice yelling when reaching the roof. It was a woman's voice and Kaito's eyes widened as he recognized who's voice it was. He kicked the door front door of the roof open and ran in to find none other than Aoko, tied against a pile.

"Nakamori-san!" Kaito cried at her.

Aoko then noticed the man in front of her who was no other than Kid. She was crying. "Kid," Kaito could tell by her voice that she was scared. Not for him, but of someone else. "There are people here that want to kill you by using me!" she yelled at him.

"I know, and I won´t let that happen. Not until I finished my job." Kid said slowly as he took the card gun out of his pocket and looked around. "Okay Snake, game's over. Where are you!" Kaito cried around him full in angriness.

Aoko blinked while trying to free herself. _This is the first time I see him this angry. I wonder why..  
><em>  
>Suddenly the door clashed open again, and a little boy ran in. "Kaa-san!" he cried as he ran over to her and Kaito felt like he had an heart attack as he watched the boy running over to her <strong>mother<strong>.

"Takumi! Stay away it's dangerous!" Aoko cried at him. She was now more scared than ever.  
>But so was Kaito now.<p>

"Y-your Takumi?" Kid said as his expression changed to neutral. It didn't showed expression at all.

Takumi blinked and turned to the voice. He wasn't away that someone else was here too. His eyes widened. "Kid… T-Tousan!" he said in surprise as his mouth went wide open.

They stood all on the roof, under the blue moonlight. They were together as you could say. But not in a good way. It went silence for a minute since nobody knew what to say as suddenly a new voice jumped in. It wasn't a nice voice though.  
>"I see you are all together now." He smirked and everyone stared at the shadow in the distance.<p>

The shadow grabbed a gun at his pocket which only Kaito noticed. "Now let's get this over with and give me Pandora!" he cried and begin to use his evil laugh as he pointed at Kaito.

And he shot.  
><strong><br>Yeah, I'm so sorry but I couldn't make this the last chapter. I had to write much more than I expected. Next will be the final chapter! (: **


	3. 3 Indentity Unmasked

Sorry you guys had to wait so long. I just kind of took a break of writing. I wanted to thank everyone that supported me with the reviews and all, I would've never finished it without that. So yeah here's the final of all finals! Hope you like it.

Child under the moon [Part 3]

Only Kaito noticed the gun pointed at him as they all stood on the roof. Aoko still tied against a pile, and Takumi standing between the two.

Then he shot.

Kaito used his instinct and dodged the bullet, but it was a close one. He didn't hesitate and turned himself to Aoko who seemed to be very scared at the moment. Kaito pointed his card gun towards Aoko, but of course only to cut the rope open and then turned himself quickly towards the shadow figure who stood on the edge of the building and glared at him as much as he could.

Snake smiled evilly at Kaitou Kid who knew who was behind the mask.

"You seriously are stupid, now hand over the Pandora or you are going to regret it even more than you already do." Snake said as he still had his gun pointed towards Kaito.

Kaito watched him closely and then grinned a little. "Look who's talking, You thought I was my father  
>for two whole years."<p>

Snake stopped smiling and looked very pissed at Kaito's statement.  
>"It was a mistake, you just looked a little too much like your father. I guess maybe you're son would make a good third Kaitou Kid?" He said in an asking way as he glared at Takumi who looked up when he recalled him.<p>

Kaito wasn't pleasured with it and gritted his teeth and fisted his hands as he started to shout which both surprised Aoko and Takumi. "Never! How could you say such a thing! I never wanted to be Kaitou Kid in the first place, It's all.. It's all because of you!" He yelled at Snake.

Aoko watched the Kaitou Kid as she still sat on the ground. Surprised at how Kaitou Kid reacted to his statement. She couldn't make herself getting up since she was shocked to see what was going on. Also, she was afraid that Snake might shoot at Takumi as she would stand up.

She looked at him, Kaitou Kid. He seemed to have grown, well that's sort of obvious but still. Though his hair was still as spiky as first. The infamous chief who was never ever been arrested because of his surprising escape tricks. Aoko thought about the things he just said. _He had a reason to be Kaitou Kid?_Now that surely was something she never expected. She thought it was just to get all the attention of the crowd. But to have a reason.. Aoko was lost.

Snake smiled again. "I see, you're still not over his death. Well he should've just accepted to work with us. If you decline something you got to pay for it. And so he did," he said still smiling and then started to glare at Kaito with a meaning behind it which Kaito noticed. "Now I'm going to ask you something I also asked you're father years ago."

_He's the second Kaitou Kid? Then who's the first one.. _Aoko thought as she watched what was going on. She still had sight of Takumi who still stood between them and also observed what they were talking about. Her eyes then widened as she realized something. _The first Kaitou Kid.. it was this Kaitou Kid's father.. Something happened to him?  
><em>  
>Kaito calmed down and waited for Snake to ask him the question, though Kaito already knew what he was going to say and of course already knew the answer he would say to it.<p>

"Join us, you're way better off working with us then alone. So what do you say." Snake said.

Kaitou smirked. "What a stupid question, why would I join the organization that killed my father."

"So father so son I say.. Of course I knew you would say that, and obviously you'll pay with it with your life just like your father. But first." He grinned and lifted his gun and pointed at Aoko.

Kaito's eyes widened as he noticed what Snake was planning and ran in front of Aoko to get shot instead of her.

Aoko at this point didn't think or move at all. She had a traumatic feeling and just stared at the person in front of her who was ready to die for her with widened eyes.

Takumi watched in horror as he saw what Kaitou kid, his father was doing. He ran towards Snake without thinking what he was doing and jumped onto him.

"Don't kill my father or my mother you fake murderer!"

Snake glared at him as he was interrupted by Takumi. "Annoying little brat, get off me!" He snarled at him as she shook him with his legs but Takumi held his legs tightly. "I won't!" he cried.

Kaito at this looked over his shoulders. "Nakamori-san! Get out of here now!"He cried and then turned to his son and Snake. He watched in horror as he saw that Snake finally had a grip on him and threw him off the building. "What the hell are you doing!" Kaito said in horror and angriness and he ran towards the edge. He heard a traumatic cry of his son who was pushed of the building and Kaito didn't hesitated and jumped off the building while passing Snake by.

Aoko who by this time stood up watched the scenario. She was broken and yelled in fear as she saw her son being thrown from the building. She cried in fear and her hands cover her face as she didn't wanted to look anymore. It was all too much for her.

"I can't believe he let me here alone with you." Snake smirked.

* * *

><p>The remaining Kaitou Kid fans who stood in front of the building witnessed the boy being thrown off the building. Nakamori Ginzo who was one of the people in front of the building also witnessed it and watched the scenario in fear and horror. Then halfway the building a white appearance dove towards the little boy.<p>

"Its Kaitou Kid!" Everyone cried in excitement. They knew he would save his son. Ginzo too, had faith in him but still fisted his hands on how it could be that he had been pushed of the building by the shadow like figure who couldn't be seen from far. Whoever it was seemed to be have disappeared now.

There was a lot of wind while Kaito dived towards his son. His only thought now was for Takumi. Nothing else mattered to him at this moment. Little did he know that the wind was that strong that while he got grabbed Takumi and had him safely in his arms, his hat and monocle fell off. Though he didn't noticed it himself.

Everyone who was watching this from below or live from TV could now all witness Kaitou Kid's true identity. But it wasn't that good to see from far away now that he held Takumi still falling of the building.

Nakamori Ginzo watched the revealed face of the Kid closely, though it couldn't be seen good.  
><em>Where have I seen that spiky hair before.<em>Ginzo asked himself as he ran together with the crowd towards the place Kaito was about to land.

_Bam!_

He landed gently on his feet like he unlike nobody else could do. He placed Takumi softly on the ground who still cried in shock and noticed that his hat and monocle where gone.  
>But it was too late to hide his face now as the crowd who where first gathered around them and looked at the true face of Kaitou Kid. Among one of them was Keiko, who obliviously knew at who she was looking at.<p>

"K-Kaito-kun?" She gasped in shock as she looked at the young man.

Kaito quickly grabbed his cape and tried to cover his face from all the cameras, but he knew it was no use.

Takumi looked at his true father. He really has the same spiky hair as him. Kaito's hair was just a bit darker compared to his. "T-Tousan?" He remembered the man he met before this all happened. That man he met during that time, it was his father. And back then he didn't even noticed it.

Kaito sighed and let go of his cape, revealing his true identity.

The camera crew also gathered fast and all took a shoot of his face. Now everyone probably knew about him since it is broadcasted live.

Keiko walked closer to Kaito. "Kaito-kun, answer me! Are you really.. Kaitou Kid?"

Kaito glared the other way, still remaining silence. He didn't know what to do anymore. He who always knew an answer to everything was lost for once. Unsure of everything.. It was a feeling he didn't liked. He sighed again and took a breath.

"Yes I am." He stated.

Keiko who also knew him for a long time because of Aoko felt happy because she did know the Kaito Kid in reality but also felt sad when she re-thought the things that happened between Kaito and Aoko and Kaitou Kid and Aoko. It where two different matters.

"Why, why did you leave Aoko?" She asked but Kaito quickly turned towards the other figure. It was Nakamori Ginzo. While all the news reporters where blabbering about Kaitou Kids identity he stood now eye to eye with Ginzo.

"Kaito-kun.. So you where Kaitou Kid."

Kaito only nodded.

Takumi ran towards Ginzo and hugged him. "Ojii-san!," Ginzo hugged him back and closed his eyes as he displayed signs of sadness. "Takumi, I'm glad your okay."

Takumi looked up. "Yeah, but Kaa-san.. I don't know where Kaa-san… is.."

Kaito flinched. He forgot about Aoko. He told her to get out of there, but knowing her she probably wouldn't or couldn't. "Dammit, I have to find Aoko!" he cried as he was about to take a step but an evil laugh interrupted him.

Snake appeared from out the crowd holding a girl in her arms. The gun aimed at her head. It was Aoko who was tearing water out of fear, regret and above all shock as she saw Kaitou Kid's face.

"Kaito?.."

Aoko tried to catch her breath when she saw the young man who obviously looked just like Kaito.  
>She couldn't and didn't wanted to understand that Kaito was the Kaitou Kid all along.<br>She didn't wanted to, but it was the truth.

"Kaito, w-why?" She whispered slowly as she was very confused and scared at the same time.

A gun raised towards your head isn't something you want to experience.

Kaito on the other hand was furious at Snake. First killing his father and now trying to kill the one he loved the most. But he knew the only thing he wanted was the Pandora, so he tried to calm down and asked.

"Isn't it dirty to use people to gain what you want."

Snake smiled. "But that's just what I love to do," he laughed and then took a deep breath followed by a glare. "Kuroba Kaito, give me the Pandora crystal or you're beloved young woman will die right here."

Kaito fisted his hand and gritted his teeth as he felt a burning rage while the public gathered around them also in shock just watched the conversation. Though some ran away as they saw the gun.  
>Keiko was one of the people still standing there together with Nakamori Ginzo who also was furious at the man called Snake. Keiko on the other hand was scared and didn't wanted to move at all.<p>

Takumi who still stood next to Nakamori Ginzo watched in horror as he saw his mother.

"Mom!" he cried in fear knowing that it wouldn't effect Snake who held Aoko tightly.

Kaito suddenly grinned giving Aoko and the others an confused expression.

"I don't have it."

"Yes you do, don't deny it or she'll pay for it with her life."

"…" Kaito remained silence as he tried to grab something in his pocket.

Ginzo was lost. "Aoko, hang in there! We'll get you out of this situation thrust me." He said to her but she didn't pay attention to that. The only thing she thought about now was none other than her long lost friend. Kuroba Kaito who was none other than the infamous thief, Kaitou Kid. The one that.. that..

Aoko's eyes widened at this. Kaitou kid made her pregnant. Kuroba Kaitou is Kaitou kid. Suddenly she realized it, it took some time but now she understand. Takumi's father, it's Kaito.

"Impossible.." she whispered in shock still in the hands of Snake.

"Okay then, here you got it." Kaito grabbed the crystal in his pocket and threw it over to Snake who in returned glared at him.

"I know your tricks, just like I know your fathers," He suddenly smiled. "I actually thought you where Kuroba Toichi all along. I guess that was indeed stupid of me. But you two look just alike. When I killed your father I felt like I had disposed of all my problems. But then he suddenly reappeared.  
>Something I would've never imagined. But to expect that, that person was his son.." still grinning he held the crystal in the air looking through it under the blue moonlight. "If I had found out he had a family long time ago I'd probably killed you when you where just a small little brat like your son. But sadly I didn't knew. Oh well It doesn't matter anyway since it seems like this is the real one. "He grinned and laughed in excitement as the Pandora glowed red.<p>

The still remained crowd looked with widened eyes at the crystal. None believed a stone could glow that red. And also, the meaning behind Kaitou Kid. So the first Kaitou kid was Kuroba Kaito's father called Kuroba Toichi. And he got killed..

Many of the older Kaitou Kid fans among the crowd remembered Kuroba Toichi. He was the famous magician of Japan. And died during an magic show. Now the crowd and the TV crew realized it. That die during the accident. He got killed by none other than the person now if front of them.

Kaito grinned now. "Fufu, I got you." Kaito replied.

Snake looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

Suddenly he realized it. There was a small thing put on the crystal that it nearly couldn't be seen by the blind eye. It was a sleep bomb and it went off.

White sleeping gas was spread in the whole area. And everybody in the area got effected by it.

"Damn you!" He snarled but slowly.

He tried to pull the trigger but it didn't went that far before he fell on the ground and fell asleep.

But of course the others who gathered around them couldn't escape too and fell asleep along with them. Even the TV crew, Aoko and Takumi. Yes everyone fell asleep. Even Kaito who knew this was his only change to safe everyone.

Everything went dark before his eyes.

* * *

><p>"-to.."<p>

"Nghh."

"-aito!"

"Aoko?"

"Kaito! Wake up."

He opened his eyes to find himself laying on a bed. _Was this for real?_He thought.

"Where am I?" He asked as he grabbed his head. It seemed like he suffered from a head ace.

"At my house, together with Takumi and my father." She replied.

Kaito's eyes went wide open as he realized what had happened last night.

"I am still alive? Not in** jail**?" he asked.

Aoko smiled as she hugged him slowly, which made Kaito blush slightly. "Of course not, you're the hero and not the one who's supposed to be in jail. That Snake person is the one who got send in jail."

Kaito looked up at this and smiled softly. "I see, " his expression then changed to in a bit sadder one.  
>"Aoko, I am sorry. I really am. I know I had to tell you about me being Kaitou Kid. About.. the pregnancy thing. But really, even I didn't knew what I was doing that day!" Kaito said and Aoko nodded.<p>

"To tell you the truth, it doesn't bother me at all," Aoko said as Kaito looked surprised at her.  
>"If you never made me pregnant, which is kind of awkward when I think about it.. but still if you never made me pregnant then there would've never been Takumi. He's almost everything to me. Joyful, happy, and all above that.. He reminded me of you. "<p>

Kaito couldn't help but blush more at that last sentence. "B-baka, wasn't that a bad thing?"

Aoko pushed him a little. "Of course not! At first I thought it was because of Kaitou Kid that he could do those magic tricks but now it makes sense because you where him all along." She smiled.

"You're not mad at me for hiding my identity?"

"It is true that when I first found out about it yesterday I felt like my whole world exploded. But then I thought deeper about it, you had a reason to be Kaitou Kid. And I'm sure everyone would be happy if they knew the true reason of the famous Kaitou Kid. You tried to stop the organization that stopped you father and from what I think, that's good."

"Thanks for understanding Aoko." He replied.

Aoko just smiled. "Oh that's right I'm going to get you some tea. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she left the room.

Kaito looked around him. It looked still a lot like it used to be. Pictures hanging around the wall of Takumi, Nakamori Ginzo and Aoko. He also saw one hanging of a little Aoko together with him when they were still young. It seemed like she just couldn't set him out of her head.

He smiled. _So she did had feelings for me._

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened and a small boy walked in.

"T-Tou-san.." The boy said slowly like he didn't exactly knew what to do or how to act towards his father since he didn't actually had a long talk with him.

"Takumi.." Kaito looked up and smiled again. "Come here, I think we should talk." He replied and Takumi went in happy mode. "Okay!" he then ran towards Kaito and sat next to him on the bench.

"How are you feeling? You didn't got hurt did you?" he asked and Takumi shook his head.  
>"No I didn't. I was just shocked. Tou-san tell me, did you knew Kaa-san before this all happened? I didn't heard the details.. but I heard something like that."<p>

"That's right," Kaito replied. "I met your mother when we were just little kids. I think I was about, ehh five years or something? It's been a long time so I don't remember well." He said while patting his son on his head.

Takumi blinked and looked up. "Waah, really? That's so cool! Do you think me and Akira will become like that too?" he asked but didn't actually wanted to believe something like that would happen.

Kaito looked confused for a moment there. "Eh, who's that?"

"A girl I met about 2 years ago, wait that's around the same age you met Kaa-san right? Eh, well I met her at the river together with her parents. The famous detective Kudo Schinichi and Kudo Ran.

Kaito's eyes widened as Takumi recalled those names. "Eh? They got a daughter and they got MARRIED what?" Kaito asked in surprise. He knew he helped Kudo Schinichi to regain his body back in the time he sheltered and all. It happened in just one year. But still, Kudo Schinichi never told him they were actually married and got a child.

"When in the world did they got married and having a child?" He asked.

"Eh, they married as students. That's all I know, Akira's just one year younger than me so I guess that year after that she got.. well eeh, Akira?" He said confused. It's still confusing for a little boy like Takumi to knew all this stuff so he cracked his brains for a solution.

Kaito laughed. "Don't kill your brains, it's just a waste of time to think about those things right now. Just wait until your older." He said and Takumi nodded.

Aoko got back in the room together with Nakamori Ginzo who walked next to Aoko, and Kaito somehow felt an un pleasure feeling with Nakamori Ginzo in the room. How would he react? Would he be furious? Or was it the other way around..

"Kaito-kun.." Nakamori Ginzo said. " Are you feeling well?" he asked against Kaito's predictions.

"Eh, well I think I'm fine. I just got a little head ace that's all." He said as Aoko and Ginzo sat down on the other bench.

"I just had a talk with Aoko, and we've decided." He stated leaving an confusing Kaito and Takumi on the other side of the bench.

"Decided? About what?" he asked in surprise as he took a cup of tea that was standing on the table.

"You can stay here, that is if you want too." He said and Kaito felt some exited spirit growing inside of him but didn't showed it at all.

"Really? I think I can't decline such an offer." He said smiling, and Aoko smiled back at him.  
>She then stood up and glanced at Kaito. "Kaito? Will you come with me for a second. I want to say something." She asked him and Kaito nodded.<p>

The door closed leaving Ginzo and Takumi behind.

Takumi looked up in surprise. "Ojii-san, what are mom and dad doing?"

Ginzo smiled and took a sip of his cup of tea. "Something they should've done years ago."

* * *

><p>They walked towards the balcony of Aoko's room. And both watched the sunset going down. It was a beautiful sight.<p>

"I've been knocked out for nearly a day huh?" Kaito said as he realized the day was almost over.

Aoko nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about you being Kaitou Kid. The whole word may know it now, but you're a true hero." She smiled at him.

"Am I glad to hear that." Kaito said as he noticed Aoko getting closer to him.

Aoko started blushing. "A-Also, I wanted to tell you something. Remember when you told me you'd go aboard?"

Kaito thought back at that moment. Yeah, that day he told her he would go to London. But of course that was a big lie. Also, he remember that he'd confessed to Aoko and started to blush.

"Eh, yeah I remember." He said nervously.

"That day you confessed to me, I wasn't being able to give you a clear reply didn't I?" She said still blushing.

Kaito scratched his back, not really knowing what to do and remained silence.

"I'm going to reply clearly now, Kaito. How I really feel about you." Still blushing she grabbed his hands and Kaito couldn't stop blushing either. "A-Aoko?"

"K-Kaito! I **love**you!" She yelled out closing her eyes. She was afraid if Kaito still felt the same way about him. It had been five years so things could have changed for Kaito.

Kaito smiled softly. "Baka, you're making me deaf." He said softly then hugged her. "But I love you too Aoko, I always did and it won't change."

Aoko cried of happiness and tears fell down her cheeks. "Kaito.."

Kaito looked straight at Aoko. "Aoko.."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then they came close to each other. Followed by their second kiss. It had still that exact same feeling like it did five years ago. That feeling, she never wanted to let it go. She wanted to be with him like this for eternity. But of course that would go against the law of the world. So for now they would be together till the death them part.

**End Story**

_Wow this story had 4.065 words. Which means this chapter is one of the longest chapters I ever wrote. That's cool? Right? xD_


End file.
